Adolescencia y el crecer
by Hinaa-chan
Summary: Cambios, descubriendo nuevos sentimientos, y es que todos crecemos.


ºAdolescencia y el crecerº

Saltos de alegría, risas, gritos, aplausos... Los alumnos cogieron sus mochilas y salieron corriendo fuera del instituto. Las vacaciones de verano acababan de llegar. Algunos se iban de vacaciones al día siguiente y otros como Sakura y su inseparable grupo de amigos se quedaban allí, en el pequeño pueblo, donde desde pequeños llevan juntos.

Empezaremos presentando a nuestra protagonista. Sakura es una estudiante de 13 años, tiene el cabello corto y de un color peculiar: rosa. Delgada y bajita. Era muy infantil y nunca se habia fijado en los chicos, ni si quiera cuando fue pequeña y eran las tonterías de "el es mi novio!", simplemente porque era tu mejor amigo. Pero estas dos cosas cambiaron, desde que llego a comienzos de 1º de secundaria, un estudiante nuevo, que inconscientemente le robo el corazón a nuestra pelirrosa y se quedo desde entonces completamente enamorada de el. Y como siempre ocurre, todo el mundo se desarrolla, e inevitablemente, a nuestra chica le tuvo que venir la regla, como a todas las demás. Fue la última entre su grupito de amigas, y por ello siempre se sintió como la más pequeña y la más inocente de todas. Juntando la aparicion de ese chico y la llegada de su primera menstruación, ella dedujo que ya estaba preparada para crecer. Quería gustar a aquella persona, y que él la considerara, aun a sus 13 años, una chica adulta, o por lo menos más que una niña. Estar guapa para él, y conseguir demostrarle que podía ser lo suficiente buena para él.

Todo esto lo pensaba de esta manera porque a pesar de que el chico tenía su misma edad, era muy maduro y consciente de todo, tanto, que parecía mucho mas mayor.

Ahora bien, la pandilla había quedado en la playa a las 8 de la tarde, ya que a esa hora no solia haber nadie. Eran las 6 pm y nuestra pelirrosa se encontraba como loca pensando que hacer.  
Sakura- Bien! A ver… Por donde empiezo? Ya soy una chica mayor, y tengo que esta guapa cuando salgo a la calle, si señor!  
sacando esta conclusión, se desprendió de su uniforme, quedándose en ropa interior y se miro al gran espejo que tenía en su habitación. Miro detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo, y resoplo al ver la manchita roja que manchaba su blancas braguitas.  
Sakura-La segunda vez que me viene... Mierda porque precisamente ahora!?Bien Sakura.. Tranquila. Empezare por darme una ducha- dijo la chica en voz alta.  
Cogió de su cajón unas braguitas y un sujetador limpios y se metió en el baño. Después ya vería lo siguiente que haría.  
Después de la ducha de nuevo se puso la ropa interior limpia, colocando calculando una compresa limpia en sus braguitas. Empezó a cortarse las uñas, y a pintarlas con un esmalte transparente, simplemente para darles un poco de brillo. Desodorante, crema hidratante... Suspiro y bajo su mirada a la parte que menos quería ver. Sus piernas. No es que no le gustasen, en efecto, le encantaban, pero desde hace unos días se había percatado de los claros pelitos que salían de ellas. Eran apenas visibles, pero aun asi quería probar aquella sensación de la que habían hablado alguna vez sus amigas cuando lo hicieron la primera vez. La depilación. Abrió el tocador de su madre y busco, hasta encontrar las láminas de cera que tenia guardadas su madre. Cogió una y la coloco cuidadosamente una de sus piernas, apretando suavemente para que se pegara bien a ella. Cogió una puntita de la lámina, volvió a suspirar y tiro fuertemente de ella hasta que quedo despegada. Sintió un poco de dolor al principio, peor las siguientes no se le hicieron tan duras.  
Se dirigió a su armario y saco lo que se iba a poner: unos vaqueros oscuros y cortos, una camiseta de tirantas blanca y unas sandalias también blancas. De complementos eligió un fino cinturón marrón y una cinta rosa, casi blanco, para el pelo.  
Se vistió rápidamente y se volvió a mirara al espejo."Falta algo"-pensó. Pensó detenidamente y sonrió para si misma, corrió al baño y al cabo de unos segundo apareció de nuevo con sus verdes ojos, mas destacados, se había pintado la raya, y lo cierto es que le favorecía bastante.  
Sonrió de nuevo y miro la hora, 7:30. Se fue pitando de su casa, ya que la playa le quedaba un poco lejos.

Cuando llego, como esperaba, no había nadie, solo sus amigos, que estaban sentados en la arena en un corro. Avanzo hasta ellos y les saludó. Todos se quedaron callados mirándola.

Sakura:¿Pasa algo?. Dijo con un poco de sonrojo.

Naruto: Pero que guapa!

Hinata e Ino: Y que lo digas!

Todos empezaron a reír mientras Sakura se sentaba con ellos. Miro a aquel chico que la tenia loca, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con su mirada.


End file.
